About Hannah MontanaMiley Cyrus
by miley2hannahrulez2
Summary: Want to know about Miley Cyrus. Well here's the spot!only if you reviews!


Early life

Cyrus was born in Franklin, Tennessee,1 a suburb of Nashville. She attended Heritage Middle School2 but she now has a private tutor.3 She grew up on her parents' farm in the backwoods of Nashville.4 Cyrus is the daughter of country singer Billy Ray Cyrus and Leticia "Tish" Cyrus, 1 and the granddaughter of the late Ron Cyrus and Ruth Ann Cyrus. She has an older half-brother named Christopher Cody, an older half-brother named Trace, an older half-sister named Brandi, a younger brother named Braison, and a younger sister, Noah Lindsey, who is also an actress.5 She was named Destiny Hope because her parents thought that she would accomplish great things.1 Cyrus gained her nickname "Miley" because she kept smiling ("Smiley") as a youngster.1 Miley's faith is "the main thing" and is why she works in Hollywood,6 and she attends church regularly with her family.7

Career

Cyrus became interested in acting while on the set of her father's television series Doc, where she played the role of "Kylie". In 2003, she played "Young Ruthie" on Tim Burton's Big Fish and was credited as Destiny Cyrus. She was also featured in Rhonda Vincent's music video for "If Heartaches Have Wings", and appeared on Colgate Country Showdown with her father (who was hosting the television program).

Cyrus was only eleven years old when she originally auditioned for Disney for the part of the "best friend";8 Disney Channel executives then judged her to be "too small." According to Disney Channel Executive Vice President Gary Marsh, Cyrus was chosen for Hannah Montana because of her energetic and lively performance and was seen as a person who "loves every minute of life,"9 with the "everyday relatability of Hilary Duff and the stage presence of Shania Twain."4 Cyrus acts on the show (Hannah Montana) as the lead character Miley Stewart whose alter ego is the pop music sensation Hannah Montana, also fictional. The character Hannah Montana appears in real-life music as a fictional stage name for the actress on the show.

Cyrus's first guitar was a Daisy Rock Guitar - the Stardust Series Acoustic Electric Pink Sparkle, and was made a spokesperson for the company in 2004. It was given to her by her parents from her father's Country Music Television fan meet-and-greet, when she was twelve years old.10. A novice guitarist,11 Cyrus is also a songwriter in addition to singing and acting.

On June 22, 2006, a performance of a Hannah Montana concierto (featuring Cyrus as Hannah Montana) at Disney's Typhoon Lagoon in Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida was recorded for the Disney Channel. Cyrus is currently opening for The Cheetah Girls for 20 dates of their 39-city tour.12 Cyrus also acted in the Disney Channel Hannah Montana promotion, "Hannah Montana's Backstage Secrets," in which she acted as the fictional character Miley Stewart's alter ego Hannah Montana in a fictional interview set in the show's canon.

On October 24, 2006, Walt Disney Records released the Hannah Montana soundtrack to the Disney Channel Original Series Hannah Montana. The soundtrack included eight of the songs that Cyrus performed as Hannah Montana. Cyrus also signed a four-album major record deal with Hollywood Records.citation needed

Cyrus is good friends with fellow Hannah Montana co-stars Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso, often texting and conference calling each other during busy days.3

Cyrus performed as Hannah Montana at the Walt Disney Christmas Parade on December 25, 2006, singing "Rockin Around the Christmas Tree."

On Total Request Live (transmitted February 9 2007), Cyrus announced that her album will be released in June 2007. She also stated that she would be touring that same fall.

On 27th March 2007, Cyrus did a signing for the release of the Hannah Montana DVD, at HMV record store in Oxford Street, London, England. On April 1, 2007, it was announced that Cyrus is announced to star in the Adventures in Babysitting remake with fellow Disney star Raven Symone. The movie will start shooting later this year.13

Discography

Albums

Album Information Official Singles14

Hannah Montana

(as Hannah Montana)

Released: October 24, 2006 (US)

Re-Released:

o Holiday Edition December 18, 2006 (US)

o Special Edition March 20, 2007 (US)

Label: Walt Disney Records

Peak U.S. Billboard: #1 (US - 2 weeks)

U.S. sales: 2,300,000+

RIAA certification: 2x Platinum

2006: "Best of Both Worlds"

2006: "If We Were a Movie"

2006: "I Got Nerve"

2006: "Pumpin' Up the Party"

2006: "Who Said"

2006: "The Other Side of Me"

2006: "This is the Life"

2006: "Just Like You"

2006: "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" Holiday Edition Only

2007: "Nobody's Perfect" Special Edition

Hannah Montana Too!

(as Hannah Montana)

Released: 2007 (US)

Label: Walt Disney Records

Peak U.S. Billboard: TBA (US)

U.S. sales: -

RIAA certification: -

2007: "Nobody's Perfect"

TBA

(as Miley Cyrus)

Released: June 18, 2007 (US)

Label: Hollywood Records

Peak U.S. Billboard:

U.S. sales:

RIAA certification:

2007: "TBA"

Singles

Year Title Chart positions

U.S.

Hot 100 U.S.

Pop 100 UK

2006 "If We Were a Movie" 47 38 —

2006 "I Got Nerve" 67 51 —

2006 "Pumpin' Up the Party" 81 62 —

2006 "Who Said" 83 63 —

2006 "The Other Side of Me" 84 64 —

2006 "This Is the Life" 89 68 —

2006 "Best of Both Worlds" 92 71 43

2006 "Just like You" 99 79 —

2007 "Nobody's Perfect" — — —

Filmography

2008: Adventures In Babysitting- Brenda

Other songs

For songs recorded for Hannah Montana, see List of Hannah Montana songs.

"I Miss You" (Miley Cyrus)

"Stand" (Billy Ray Cyrus featuring Miley Cyrus)

"I Learned from You" (Hannah Montana soundtrack; featuring Billy Ray Cyrus)

"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (DisneyMania 4)

"Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree" (Miley Cyrus)

"I Learned from You" (Bridge to Terabithia soundtrack; solo version)

"Part Of Your World" (from DisneyMania 5)

Awards and Nominations

2006 TV-Choice Breakout Star (Female) for Hannah Montana on Fox's Teen Choice Awards.15

2007 Winner of the "Favorite TV Actress" for the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 16


End file.
